


Hell Incarnate

by WizbangBonanza



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, I wrote this in like an hour, I wrote this with more feeling than anything, M/M, Oneshot, Truthfully I just wanted to torture Tom, grammatical errors everywhere, this has not been edited at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizbangBonanza/pseuds/WizbangBonanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found themselves in a field facing each other. Neither had been here before but somehow it was…</p><p>familiar.</p><p>Nostalgic. </p><p>As if the place had been a childhood memory that they’d forgotten.</p><p> (that they had shared)</p><p>(which was, of course, impossible)</p><p>(but still Tom couldn’t shake the feeling that they’d been here many many times before)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Incarnate

They found themselves in a field facing each other. Neither had been here before but somehow it was…

 _familiar_.

 _Nostalgic_. 

As if the place had been a childhood memory that they’d forgotten.

 (that they had _shared_ )

(which was, of course, impossible)

(but still Tom couldn’t shake the feeling that they’d been here many many times before) 

 

The two stood in front of each other for a lifetime of silence before impatience ripped through meticulously woven control.

(control was always lost somehow when it came to him)

 “What do you want.” Darkness swirled around the man as he stared down the beaming boy in front of him.

(he should not be smiling. _why_ is he **smiling**? he must want something from me. why would he be smiling if not? blasted boy)

 

“I love you.”

 

Red eyes met emerald. Crescent eyes and a beaming smile met incredulity. A cold chill went down the dark lord’s spine. 

( **Why** would he say that? He obviously doesn’t **mean** it. He can’t possibly **mean** it. No one could **mean** it. Not to _me_. Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy)

 

 “I love you.”

 

A familiar rage he’d never known swelled up in his chest.

( _Why_ would he say this? This is a **lie**. YOU LIAR. All you speak are LIES! LIARLIARLIARLIARLIAR)

 He hadn’t known what he was doing until he was already on top of the boy, hands angrily clutched around his throat. 

 

“I love you.”

 

 Anything to stop(stopstopstOPSTOPSTOP) that accursed phrase, those poisonous words.

 

“I love yo-.” a sudden intake of breath.

 

 Fingers pressed against his windpipe **hard**

(“Hard enough for it to snap, maybe.”  the man thought hopefully.)

 But it was to no avail.

 

“I l-love yo-u” he choked out with a grin (too wide. too happy. too impossibly _loving_ )

“STOP. THAT.” With an uncharacteristic roar, the man raised the blue boy’s head by his throat to bring it down again and again, desperately pounding his head against the ground. Angry magic swirled around them like a tornado. A rain of obscenities flowed from his mouth and smothered his thoughts.

 

(FUCK OFF. I DON’T NEED THIS, ESPECIALLY FROM YOU, YOU ABOMINATION. I HATE YOU, I HATEHATEHATEHATEHATE YOU SO MUCH. AND THE FEELING IS MUTUAL WHY-WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF, YOU PIECE OF SEEMINGLY IMMORTAL SHIT. I WANT TO SEE HOW MANY ORGANS I CAN REMOVE FROM YOU UNTIL YOU DIE. I WANT TO EXTRACT YOUR BONE MARROW AND FILL IT UP WITH FORMALDEHYDE AND SET YOU ON FIRE. I WANT TO GOUGE OUT THOSE BRIGHT EYES AND CRUSH YOUR GRINNING SKULL. DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE)

 

Red stained the meadow’s flowers as blood burst from a gash in the boy’s head, and still the adoring grin never left his face, his eyes still bright with affection. The only thing Tom could hear was the blood rushing in his ears, and the repeated confession still playing again and again in his brain.

 

(shUT UP)

 

Suddenly there wasn’t anything in Tom’s hands. The wind had stopped. A long-lasting giggle bubbled up in the boy’s chest as he stood behind Tom. He joyfully clapped his hands as if Tom were merely doing a parlor trick rather than obsessively hitting his dead body.

(Tom didn’t have to look down to see the sticky red covering his hands)

 

(He was supposed to be **dead**.

**Why isn’t he dead?**

**Why could he never just d i e** )

 

 Harry purposefully, gracefully glided over to Tom who was still on the ground. He bent down and delicately took the dark lord’s face in his hands. Harry brought his lips to his and gently kissed his unresponsive mouth. When he pulled away, the dark lord was shaking (in **rage**. in **anger**. in _confusion_.)

(Lord Voldemort wasn’t **supposed** to be confused)

 “Why.” Tom almost sounded terrified. Harry could’ve laughed. The meadow shuddered and turned dark as its life wilted (not that the two of them noticed).

 

{ _I’ve told you time and time again haven’t I?_ }

 

Harry dipped his lips over to his ear.  He could feel a grin (far too wide. far too happy. far too loving to be _real_ )  stretched out on his lobe. The meadow transformed itself into a fiery battlefield, fallen soldiers, burning bodies (and yet they remained in their own little world.) 

“Because, Tom,” Harry whispered confessionally. (Tom imagined himself in a church where he were a vicar listening to a terrifying, forgiving god confess his darkest sins.

Though, any church where he’d be a vicar was probably practicing a damned art)

 

I̡̖̤̫͖̞̯͎͌̽̀̿̄̏͋ͨ͡ ̦̜̝͍͎͎̭ͦ̀̒̈̄́͢ͅ ̘͔̬̳̭̘̏̑ͯͬ͛̓͟

 

(he felt the world melting away. as if it were ever real in the first place.)

 

Ḽ̵̰̬̻ͤ͑̋ ̡͔̟͔̬̭̖͖ͩ̈̏̽̑ͣͣ̑O̱̼͈̬̽̀ ̵͙̘͕̣̙̐͒̽̆͐͋V̸͇̥͋ͯ́ͨ̆̅ ̵͓̹̳̦̙͐ͯ͛͞E̢͉͔̲̪͈̰͈͓̎̊͌̉͛̈́̋ͮͅ ̠͎̜̫͈̮͔ͫ͋͂̆ͥ̇ͪ̓̕͠ ̰̱̤̚͡ͅ

 

(He felt a cold grip on the core of his being pulling him downward like gravity. It seemed as if he were being dragged to hell. Surprisingly, he felt oddly peaceful)

 

Y̵̒̎̀̑͏̙͕̯ͅ ̨̝͈͙̳̘̆ͅO̧̲̮̠̲̤̪͍̞̒͂̀ ̵̻̯̗̘͕͈̞ͥ̀ͮ́̑̉̑ͩ͜ͅỦ̸̙̲͔̰̯̞ͤ͌ͪ̓ͦͧ̕͞”

 

(He suddenly remembered. He remembered a sharp pain in his chest. He remembered red spilling out of where his heart was. He remembered the muffled sounds of a battle raging on in the background. He remembered that irony had its laugh as he was killed by a muggle weapon rather than a spell. He remembered how that hurt more than the pain he actually felt. But most of all he remembered the cold glint of his killer’s green eyes as the world fell away)

 

* * *

Tom Riddle awoke to his followers healing him. He’d crucio’ed the one who muttered that he’d had a taste of death. He would remember none of what he’d seen in what was, undeniably, a tormenting hell except for a cold glint amidst warm green eyes and a victorious grin.

**Author's Note:**

> It really has been a long time since I wrote something and so this was the first thing I thought of as I forced myself to make something. I didn't really edit this and I wrote it in an hour. So many things are not grammatically correct and I wanted more raw emotion since it's been a while since I focused on that. 
> 
> I really do love the idea of a more dangerous Harry and I like torturing the big bad dark lord sometimes which is sort of a role reversal of I Hunt Snakes. idk. 
> 
> Speaking of I Hunt Snakes, if you're wondering when I'm going to post another chapter, I wish I could say soon but that'd be a lie. Truthfully, it's gonna take at least another month for me to completely edit and write the next few chapters considering the planning and my life outside of fanfiction. Really, I shouldn't even be writing this, I have so much work to do (but c'mon is that really gonna stop me, lol amirite) 
> 
> But I'll try to write more and post it as soon as I can. For now, enjoy this small piece and whatever pieces that may or may not follow. I'm sorry for the flow of time and I hope you all bear with it. You guys are gr9.


End file.
